1. Field
The present disclosure relates to radio frequency (RF) units of base stations, and more particularly, to methods of manufacturing RF power amplifier modules, RF power amplifier modules, RF modules, and base stations.
2. Description of the Related Art
A package power device generally includes a package structure (e.g., a ceramic package structure) including input/output pins. Other components are connected through the input/output pins. The input/output pins are mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB) by using soldering in order to enable electrical connection between the PCB and the package power device. However, this results in a high packaging cost which accounts for 80% of the price of a whole device. However, if a power device does not include the package structure, the power device requires a carrier flange that is expensive.